surprise gone wrong!
by Filatipphia
Summary: Bagaimana bila memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk si bungsu Uchiha? Sedikit kejutan, ditambah bumbu-bumbu sandiwara, sepertinya bagus juga. / A little gift special for Sasuke's belated birthday!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Sasuke Uchiha x Karin Uzumaki | I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU. M for Mature theme. OOC.**

* * *

 **23 Juli.**

Karin menatap lama kalender yang berada di hadapannya. Pikirannya berputar seolah-olah pada hari ini terdapat suatu _event_ besar yang entah apa.

Wanita bernetra rubi itu mengerutkan alis, masih terpaku melihat benda penunjuk tanggal yang senantiasa terpatri tepat di depannya.

Ingin mengabaikan, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

 _Dua puluh tiga juli... dua puluh tiga juli..._

 _Ada apa di dua puluh tiga juli?_

Karin berpikir keras. Mati-matian menggali alam bawah sadarnya yang terkubur dalam sebelum suatu ingatan terlintas, membuat perempuan itu membulatkan mata.

Benar, ini adalah ulang tahun kekasih esnya yang ke dua puluh lima! Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa?

Bergegas, perempuan itu merogoh saku celananya lantas mengambil _handphone_ yang sebelumnya terselip di sana. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengutak-atik alat komunikasi itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"

* * *

Setelah sebelumnya menelfon Sasuke dan memintanya agar makan siang di luar bersama, Karin segera merapikan diri untuk pergi ke restoran tempat mereka membuat janji.

Tanpa perlu repot-repot meminta lelaki itu untuk menjemput ―kantor Sasuke cukup jauh dari _apartment_ yang mereka tempati bersama, kau tahu? Itu akan memakan banyak waktu jika ia harus menjemput Karin terlebih dahulu-, Karin memutuskan untuk pergi menggunakan taksi.

Untung saja hari ini ia mendapat jatah libur, jadi tak sulit bagi mereka untuk bisa _lunch_ berdua. Karena bila Karin bekerja, maka tak mungkin ia dan Sasuke bisa melakukan hal ini mengingat jarak kantor mereka yang berjauhan.

Dalam perjalanan, wanita itu terpekur. Sial, ia lupa membelikan hadiah untuk sang pemuda.

Digigiti ujung kuku jarinya, gelisah. Batinnya berpikir, apakah gerangan yang setidaknya bisa ia lakukan sebagai pengganti kado?

Cukup lama ia terdiam dalam lamunan sebelum supir yang mengantarnya tiba-tiba berkata dan membuatnya terkejut, "Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Sedikit terlonjak, Karin mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ia lantas memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan sedikit tips untuknya. Kemudian wanita dengan surai merah itu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Hmm?

Tunggu sebentar, terkejut?

Nah, itu!

 _Bagaimana bila memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk si bungsu Uchiha?_

 _Sedikit kejutan, ditambah bumbu-bumbu sandiwara, sepertinya bagus juga._

Ia menyeringai.

* * *

Saat memasuki restoran, tak sulit baginya untuk menemukan keberadaan laki-laki itu mengingat Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kharisma yang kuat.

Hanya dengan sekali tengok, netranya sudah menangkap siluet pria itu yang kini tengah fokus memainkan _handphone_ nya.

Dengan perlahan, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah Sasuke. Lalu sebuah senyum manis terpatri untuk kekasihnya, "Sasuke- _kun_ , sudah lama?"

Yang disapa, hanya memandangnya sekilas. Sasuke Uchiha lantas menyimpan telfon genggam yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, "Tidak," balas lelaki itu kemudian.

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

Karin mencibir dalam hati. _Sasuke dan segala sifat dinginnya._

Bila bukan karena cinta dan juga jika tak mengingat bahwa pria itu sangat _hot_ ketika di ranjang, maka entah sudah sedari kapan ia akan meninggalkannya. Batinnya terkikik geli.

Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu lantas mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang lelaki, "Sudah pesan?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

Menghela napas sejenak, Karin kemudian melambaikan sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil _waitress._

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang perempuan berpakaian ala _maid_ itu bertanya setelah sampai di hadapannya.

Karin melihat-lihat buku menu sejenak, "Hmm," telunjuknya ia arahkan ke dagu, terlihat berpikir, "Ah! Aku ingin _spaghetti with barbeque sauce_ dan _orange juice_ saja. Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mau apa?"

" _Spaghetti with tomato sauce_ dan _tomato juice."_

Mereka berada di _Italian Restaurant_ , omong-omong.

Sang _waitress_ kembalibertanya, meski roman wajahnya nampak sedikit terpana akan ketampanan si lelaki Uchiha, "Ada lagi?"

Karin berdehem pelan, seolah menyadarkan agar dia tak berlama-lama memandangi kekasihnya, "Tidak."

Perempuan berseragam itu segera mencatat pesanan mereka sebelum undur diri dengan senyuman canggung.

Wanita berkacamata itu lagi-lagi menghela napas. Beginilah yang terjadi setiap ia berkencan dengan Sasuke. Tak akan jauh-jauh dari kata hening dan para gadis yang mengerubutinya.

Karin memainkan _spaghetti_ nya asal menggunakan garpu, mengaduk-aduknya hingga semuanya bercampur rata, tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk melahapnya.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak pesanan mereka terhidang rapih di atas meja, namun tak sesuap pun ia memakannya.

Lelaki di sampingnya juga hanya terdiam dan dengan khusyuk menikmati hidangannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Perempuan berusia dua puluh tiga itu menoleh, menghadapkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk ke arah lelaki yang kini memandangnya dengan alis terangkat, "Heh?"

"Kalau tidak suka, jangan dipesan," lanjut pemuda itu dengan datar.

Tumben sekali Sasuke Uchiha mau mempedulikannya di saat seperti ini? Hmm, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk **melancarkan aksinya.**

"Sasuke _-kun_ , sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Karin berucap lirih. Garpu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, ia lepas.

Mendengar intonasi kekasihnya, Sasuke ikut menghentikan acara makannya, "Katakan saja," balasnya singkat.

Pandangan Karin berubah serius. Dalam, ia menatap _onyx_ Sasuke, tak lupa dengan kilauan kaca dari netranya yang siap meluncurkan air kapan saja.

Tak sanggup berlama-lama memandangi mata kelamnya, Karin lantas menundukkan kepala sembari kedua telapaknya saling menggenggam satu sama lain, "A-aku hamil, Sasuke _-kun._ "

Sekilas, raut terkejut nampak di wajah itu, sebelum Sasuke dengan cepat menetralkannya kembali.

Kedua tangan kekar itu segera mencengkeram erat pundak Karin, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Entah mengapa, suara lelaki itu terdengar memberat, membuat bulu roma Karin berdiri seketika. Untuk sejenak, ia merasa takut.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menjadikan hal ini sebagai lelucon?" wanita itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang parau.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Karin dengan telunjuknya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras, ia pandangi perempuan itu dengan tajam, "Kutanya sekali lagi. Karin, kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" Ucapan lelaki itu menusuk gendang telinganya.

Karin menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, Sasuke. Aku serius," kali ini, perempuan itu bahkan tak menggunakan suffiks _–kun_ saat menyebut namanya.

Lelaki berambut raven itu melepas cengkeramannya lalu menjauhkan diri dari wanita itu.

Bukankah mereka sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak mempunyai anak hingga Sasuke menikahinya?

Bukankah itu kesepakatan mereka karena saat ini ia dan Karin tengah fokus meniti karir masing-masing?

Dan, bukankah ia selalu bermain _aman_ saat melakukan _nya_?

Ia berdecak pelan, emosi menguasai batinnya.

"Karin, _are you cheating?_ "

" _W-what_?" Perempuan itu mendongak, segera menatap Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas berat. Raut bingung tercetak jelas di wajahnya, "A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau tidak percaya bahwa ini anakmu?!" ujarnya geram.

Sasuke membuka kelopaknya lantas memandangi wanita itu dengan frustasi, "Ya, tentu saja!"

Karin tersentak, air mata segera turun dari pelupuknya, mengalir deras menuju pipi.

Ia tak menyangka beginilah reaksi yang akan ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu. Berengsek.

Bedebah nian si Sasuke Uchiha. Dipikirnya Karin adalah wanita murahan, begitu?

"Karin, dengar..." Lelaki yang genap berusia dua puluh lima itu melunakkan suaranya di kala ia melihat wanitanya meneteskan air mata, " _I'm barren_ ," diusapnya pipi Karin dengan seksama.

Wanita itu membeo, merasa tak percaya akan kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku sudah memeriksakan diriku berulang-ulang, ke rumah sakit di Tokyo, Osaka, bahkan aku sempat ke Amerika tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Aku infertilitas, Karin. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu mengandung," Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya padaku?" Karin menangis deras hingga suaranya terpatah-patah.

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau hubungan kita yang sudah kita jalani dua tahun lamanya akan kandas begitu saja karena aku tak bisa memberikanmu keturunan."

"Tidak, Sasuke! Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! A-aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke. Aku ti-hiks-tidak hamil. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu karena kau sedang berulang tahun hari ini, tapi aku tak menyangka ka-kalau hiks kalau k-kau- kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" Wanita berkacamata itu segera menubrukkan dirinya ke arah dada bidang sang lelaki lantas memeluknya erat. Digenggamnya bagian depan pakaian Sasuke hingga kusut masai.

Air matanya kian menganak sungai, membasahi baju lelaki itu, " _Go-gomen_... Sasuke- _kun gomen_..." ujar wanita itu lirih.

Sasuke balas memeluknya, diusapnya punggung ringkih yang tengah bergetar itu dengan lembut, ia kecupi pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang, berusaha menenangkan. Sebuah senyum miring terpatri di bibirnya dalam sekejap.

"Jadi, kau tidak hamil?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa wanita dalam dekapannya ini tidak pernah berpaling kepada pria lain.

Karin hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi kau hanya bercanda?"

Lagi, Karin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku juga sama."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: KWKWKWK niatnya pengen ngerjain malah dikerjain balik, karma does exist is real, Karin! Btw give a medal to both of them bhahaha. Aktingnya patut diacungi jempol! Ohya, hampir lupa, happy belated birthday to you, Saskeh-kuunnnnnn. Much love-hate for ya!

* * *

 **Bonus.**

* * *

Sekali lagi, tolong ingatkan Karin bahwa kekasihnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha!

Si jenius yang menyebalkan.

Tak henti-hentinya, Karin mengutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia percaya pada perkataan lelaki itu yang sudah jelas penuh dengan omong kosong?!

Dan, oh, Tuhan! Karin tak paham bagaimana pria itu malah balik mengerjainya di saat seharusnya ia yang dikerjai.

Sampai membuatnya menangis, pula. Hingga matanya sembab dan terasa perih. Ia merasa amat bodoh sekarang.

Di perjalanan pulang, ―Sasuke yang mengantarnya sebagai permintaan maaf― perempuan bersurai merah itu terus memasang ekspresi kesal. Toh, lelaki itu pun tidak mengajaknya ngobrol sama sekali.

Sumpah, itu membuatnya tambah _badmood_ saja.

Tak terasa, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke sudah berhenti tepat di parkiran _apartment_ yang mereka tinggali.

Karin ingin segera turun sebelum sadar bahwa pintu mobilnya masih terkunci rapat.

"Sasuke, buka!" ujarnya ketus.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam, membuat Karin semakin merasa geram.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar, "Karin, maaf."

Kali ini, Karin yang diam.

"Aku sadar tadi sudah keterlaluan," pemuda bersurai raven itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Karin lalu mengecupnya singkat.

 _Cklek._

Suara kunci yang terbuka memasuki gendang telinganya. Rupanya, lelaki itu kini telah membiarkannya pergi.

"Sudah, minta maafnya begitu saja?" Karin berkata acuh lantas segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sebelum menutup pintunya, wanita bernetra rubi itu memandangi kekasihnya yang masih berwajah datar, "Nanti malam, tidur di luar."

Dan _braakk_.

Ia segera melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini gantian mengutuk.

Sial, padahal kan, awalnya Karin yang mengerjainya. Lantas saat ia memilih untuk membalas, kenapa ujung-ujungnya justru jadi Sasuke yang salah?!

* * *

 **Literally Fin.**


End file.
